CATS
=Background= CATS is a/the villain in the 1989 shooter Zero Wing. His role is unclear, due to some bad translations, seen below. It is also very possible he doesn't have any significance at all, as the cut scene he appeared in wasn't fixed, just taken out of the newer versions. CATS is famous for the cut scene he appeared in, and is used often on the internet, though has slowed down over time. The reason for this terribly translated cut scene, is that Zero Wing, which was japanese, was being rushed to be released in Europe. Because they were rushed, the quality of the scene fell, and things that you would think could be fixed, were left in a very broken up English. The famous, or infamous dialog of the "All Your Base" scene is below, along with a more gramatically correct translation. =All Your Base are Belong to Us= 'What they did-' In A.D. 2101 War was Beginning. Captain: What happen? Mechanic: Somebody set up us the bomb. Operator: We get signal. Captain: What! Operator: Main screen turn on. Captain: It's you!! CATS: How are you gentlemen!! CATS: All your base are belong to us. CATS: You are on the way to destruction. Captain: What you say!! -Line untranslated- CATS: You have no chance to survive make your time. CATS: Ha ha ha ha ... Operator: Captain!! Captain: Take off every 'ZIG'!! Captain: You know what you doing. Captain: Move 'ZIG'. ... Captain: For great justice. 'A Gramatically Correct Version-' AD 2101― War has begun. Captain: What happened? Engineer: An unknown assailant has planted an explosive device! Communication operator: Captain! We have received a transmission! Captain: What?! Communication operator: Incoming visual on the main screen. Captain: I ... It's you!! CATS: You seem busy, gentlemen. CATS: With the help of the Federation Government forces, CATS has taken all of your bases. CATS: Your ship is about to meet its doom as well. Captain: It ... it can't be ...! CATS: We are grateful for your cooperation. CATS: Cherish these few remaining moments of your lives. CATS: Ha ha ha ha ha ... Communication operator: Captain ... Captain: I order you to launch all ZIG units! Captain: We have no choice but to entrust to them ... Captain: Our hopes for our future ... Captain: We're counting on you, ZIG! =Ending= ---- Should you manage to beat the game, good for you! You are rewarded with more incorrect English, shown below. 'What they did-' Congratulation!! A.D. 2111 All bases of CATS were destroyed. It seems to be peaceful. But it is incorrect. CATS is still alive. ZIG -01 must fight against CATS again. and down with them completely! Good Luck. 'Gramatically Correct Version-' Congratulations!! A.D. 2111 All of CATS bases have been destroyed. There now seems to be peace. But there is not. CATS is still alive. ZIG-01 must fight against CATS once again and defeat them once and for all! Good luck! In the end, the fate of CATS is unknown. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified